There are often two camps on a ski hill; skiers and snowboarders. Skiers argue that a long tradition, maneuverability, and the ability to glide their skis to move along the flats on ungroomed snow is superior to snowboarding. In steep, ungroomed, backcountry territory, a snowboard offers a large, stable, platform on which to ride. Snowboarders claim the effortless floating sensation felt while riding on ungroomed powder is unparalleled. Yet, the fact remains that travelling on flats both in and out of bounds remains problematic for snowboarders compared to those on skis. To travel on flats, snowboarders must release one foot from its binding to push the snowboard similar to how one propels a skateboard. This movement is inefficient, exhausting, and results in much lost time and energy if one must propel the snowboard across a long flat. In soft, ungroomed snow, the snowboarder's propelling foot will posthole when trying to push their board, which often results in the snowboarder getting stuck and having to release both feet from their bindings to get unstuck. The snowboarder may then need to hike through the snow to get to a ski lift, or other rallying destination. Often, snowboarders must depend on a skier or snowmobiler to give them a tow to their destination.
To overcome those shortcomings there have been numerous attempts to add power to a snowboard to not only allow a snowboard to move along level snow surfaces but to also move it along and up trails to those coveted backcountry spots. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,073; 4,984,648; 5,662,186; 6,698,540; 6,848,527; 7,434,644; 7,900,723; 7,905,310; 8,091,671; 8,205,696; 8,844,664; and 8,991,541, as well as, International Publication Nos. WO 2007/123469 and WO 2008/098541. However, these attempts to add power to snowboards have required that the board be truncated, have cumbersome and awkward modifications made to it, or alter the board so that the rider no longer feels as if they are riding a traditional snowboard.
Therefore, need remains for a motorized snowboard whose power system is capable of propelling the snowboarder across flat or inclined terrain, is unobtrusive, and allows the rider to ride the board naturally while going downhill.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.